parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
James Graham's Rayman Claus is Coming to Town Part 4.
Here is part four of James Graham's eleventh movie spoof, The Year without a Santa Claus. Cast * Baby Santa/Kris Kringle - Dil Pickles (from Rugrats) * Young Kris Kringle - Dumbo (from Dumbo) * Adult Kris Kringle - Rayman (from Rayman) * Kris Kringle (Santa Claus) - Stu Pickles (from Rugrats) * Jessica - Ly the Fairy (from Rayman) * Jessica (Mrs. Claus) - Didi Pickles (from Rugrats) * Topper - Dopey (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) * Burgermeister Meisterburger - Admiral Razorbeard (from Rayman) * Grimsby - Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey (from Rayman) * Winter Warlock - James P. Sullivan (from Monsters Inc) * S.D. Kluger - Doc (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) * Tanta Kringle - Kanga (from Winnie the Pooh) * Dingle - AiAi (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) * Wingle - Thomas O' Malley (from The Aristocats) * Bingle - Baby (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) * Tingle - Pongo (from 101 Dalmatians (1961 version)) * Zingle - Hank (from Theodore Tugboat) * Burgermeister's Soldiers - The Robot Pirates (from Rayman) * Children - Slightly, The Twins, Cubby, Nibs, Toodles, and The Globox Children (from Peter Pan and Rayman) Transcript *James P. Sullivan: And if he ever comes back, I shall have him if he crosses my mountain on the way home! And then, no More Mr. Nice Guy! (laughs evilly as Rayman and Dopey make it safely to Sombertown) *Rayman: Hey, Dopey, look! We've made it to Sombertown! Our intended destination! Right on time! *Narrator: That's what they thought. But what they didn't realize was at that very moment, in the Sombertown of City Hall... *Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey: His Honor, Admiral Razorbeard! *Admiral Razorbeard: Well, here I am. I've got a job for you to do. Now, take this down. It's a difficult responsibility, That you accept from the number-one lawmaker, me, Have it known throughout the land from sea to sea, There'll be no more toymakers to the King! All the tin soldiers -- melt them down, Wash the face of every clown, Each bouncing ball -- deflate it, No, I don't want to debate it! The ballerinas who pirouette, Arrest their musical toes, Outlaw the dolls and sink the boats! They bring me only woes! It's a difficult responsibility, That you accept from the number-one lawmaker, me, Have it known throughout the land from sea to sea, There'll be no more toymakers to the King! Every jack-in-the-box be sealed, Till my wounded pride be healed, Stuffed animals -- unstuff them! When a child objects -- rebuff 'em! No more drummers who rat-a-tat-tat, No buglers who root-a-toot-toot, Don't let me see another toy, Or you will feel my boot! *Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey: It's... a... difficult responsibility, That he extract from the number-one law keeper, me, Be it known throughout the land from sea to sea. *Admiral Razorbeard: Toys are hereby declared illegal, immoral, unlawful, And anyone found with a toy in his possession, Will be placed under arrest and thrown in the dungeon! *Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey: There'll be no more.. toy... makers... to the King! *Narrator: The townsfolk did not know what to make of Rayman. *Rayman: Hi there. Nice day to you, my friends. *People: Hi there and nice day to you too, Rayman! *Rayman: Now all I want to do is give away all these toys. *People: Toys?! Well, ain't that sweet? But, it's wrong! (all flee in fright) *Rayman: Man! I can't believe the people turned on us. Hey! There's some children over there. *Lost Boys: Hello! We're just doing our chores. And we're never going to play with any toys again. *Rayman: Oh dear. I believe you're washing out the stockings and hanging them by the fireplace. Well, don't look so glum about it. You'd better watch out, And better not cry, But better not pout, I'm telling you why, Because I have come to town. *Globox Children: Yay! Hooray! We've got our toys! Then come on and let's play with them! *Ly the Fairy: Halt! You can't play with the toys yet. I'm Mrs. Ly the Fairy, the school teacher. *Rayman: Ahem... I'm Rayman Kringle, at your service. *Ly the Fairy: You dare come here in those ridicolous clothes, just to disturb me?! And what do you mean by giving the children their toys, which are against the law?! *Rayman: I beg your pardon, but do you suppose that's--? What?! *Ly the Fairy: We'll get in trouble if Razorbeard sees us! *Rayman: It's the most bad thing that I have ever heard! Here's a China doll for you. *Ly the Fairy: A china doll?! Aw, thanks! *Rayman: Be careful with that doll. She's a dumb criminal like you. Oh, by the way, will you help me deliver the toys to these children and many others? *Ly the Fairy: With pleasure. *Rayman: (he, Ly, Dopey, and the others deliver all the toys to the kids as they all paly with them) Oh, what a good girl, Oh, what a good boy, Oh what a big smile, All because of a toy! If you sit on my lap today, A kiss a toy is the price you'll pay, When you tell what you wish for -- In a whisper, Be prepared to pay. If you sit on my lap today, A kiss a toy is the price you'll pay, When you sit on my left knee, Don't be stingy, Be prepared to pay. If whenever you take, You give a little back, Then whoever you love, Will give a little love back, So give a little love, Get a little love back, Don't you have a little love, That you want to get back. If you sit on his lap today, A kiss a toy is the price you'll pay, When you sit on his left knee, Don't be stingy, Be prepared to pay. Now if you sit on my lap today, A kiss a toy is the price you'll pay! Oh no. Someone's coming. Let's hide. *Admiral Razorbeard: (arrives) Ah, what a perfect glum day. I see that those children are doing their chores as usual, and are not playing with their toys. *Rayman: Stop, Razorbeard! You can't arrest those children if it's my fault! I've given those children their toys! *Admiral Razorbeard: You? How could you?! You are probably a fool to do that! *Rayman: What?! Me? A fool to do that? *Admiral Razorbeard: Arrest him and stop him. *Rayman: Here's a Yo-Yo for you. (gives Razorbeard a yo-yo) *Admiral Razorbeard: Why, thank you! I usually do all sorts of tricks with these. (plays with the Yo-Yo) *Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey: Aw, isn't that sweet of you playing with a yo-yo? But, it's wrong! *Rayman: Oh, uh, that's nice of me to drop by, but it's time for me to scram. (flees) *Admiral Razorbeard: Oh, look at him climb like a squirrel, leap like a deer, and slides like a seal. After him. (his guards obey and pursue Rayman) *Robot Pirate 1: He got away, boss! *Robot Pirate 2: He went into the woods! *Rayman: Phew! I think we lost them, Dopey. So let's just sit down and think for the moment. Now let's see where we are. *Dopey: Check the map! *Rayman: (obeys) Okay. We are at the top of the mountain of Mr. Sullivan. Mr. Sullivan?! Uh-oh. (looks up and gulps) *James P. Sullivan: You have disturbed me at my mountain cave! And now you will never get away from that easy! Category:James Graham Category:Santa Claus is Coming to Town Movie Spoofs Category:Santa Claus is Coming to Town Movie Spoof Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Santa Claus is Coming to Town Parts